characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Josuke Higashikata (Part 8)
Josuke Higashikata is the protagonist of Part 8 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, a manga series by Hirohiko Araki. Background In the year 2011, shortly after the devastating Tohoku Earthquake, an amnesiac man was discovered half buried near Morioh Town's Wall Eyes. Yasuho Hirose, the girl who found this character, tried to investigate who he was, but with no results. The man and Yasuho became fast friends, and she gave him the placeholder name of Josuke. Initially, some clues lead them to the name 'Yoshikage Kira', but this theory was debunked after interrogating a Stand User that had attacked Josuke. However, after further investigation, they found out that Josuke was the fusion of Yoshikage Kira with another person, who was later found out to be Josefumi Kujo. This fusion was caused by the Rokakaka fruit's law of equivalent exchange, as it was used on the dying Yoshikage Kira to heal his wounds, with Josefumi giving up his body in exchange. Although Josuke has no memory of Josefumi Kujo's objectives, he knows that he has to help Holly Kira, Yoshikage's mother, by finding the Rokakaka fruit. To do this, he's being helped by Yasuho and the Higashikata family, who allow him to live in their house. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Combat Stretegist:' Although Josuke isn't exactly book smart, he is very creative when it comes to making up combat strategies that utilize his Stand's potential to the fullest. He's also capable of finding out an enemy's weaknesses with simple experimentation. *'Stand - Soft & Wet:' Josuke's Stand is a combination of Josefumi and Kira's. It is a close-ranged Stand with the ability to produce special bubbles that can steal properties. This includes human senses, the air in one's lungs, the friction of the floor, sounds, or even whole people or items. The JoJolion manga is still incomplete, so we have yet to see S&W's full potential. Feats Strength *Effortlessly incapacitated Joshu without using a Stand. *Knocked out Stand user Ojiro Sasame with just a couple of punches. *Held the motorcycle Stand 'Born This Way' for a short amount of time. *Soft & Wet's bubbles are capable of carrying Rock Humans, who are heavier than regular humans. *S&W's bubbles shot screws at bullet speeds. *Without using his Stand, was able to fight hand to hand with the A. Phex Brothers, and easily beat them. *Josefumi beat the life out of both the A. Phex Twins at the same time. *Destroyed Tamaki Damo's head in one punch. Speed *Reacted to a sign that was about to fall on top of him. *Kicked a Stand off of its motorbike while it was driving. *S&W's bubbles shot screws at bullet speeds. *Was able to block splashes of blood with Soft & Wet before they hit him. Durability *Survived getting bitten by one of the deadliest poisonous snakes in the world. *Survived getting the back of his head pierced by a metal spike. *Tanked getting his body pierced by hundreds of thorns. *As a kid, Josefumi survived crashing into a rock while drowning. *Both Kira and Josefumi survived an explosion that destroyed a boat. Skill *Can drain most water from a human body. Weaknesses *Compared to other protagonist Stands, Soft & Wet is pretty weak physically. Fun Facts *Due to being a semi-fusion of two bodies, he has some pretty peculiar attributes: dichromatic pupils, a tongue that is coloured differently on each side of it, and four testicles. Yes, really. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Fusion Characters